


Jakob Has A Pink Kitten

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, F/M, Trick or Defeat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: After a long day at the Harvest Festival, Sakura begins to feel a bit tingly whenever her boyfriend, Jakob, calls her "kitten".





	Jakob Has A Pink Kitten

   “My, what a thrilling day it has been. Wouldn’t you agree, kitten?” Jakob chortled as he and Sakura exited the festival battle field.

   Both were exhausted but the good kind. The type of exhaustion that left one emotionally content but physically weary. Both were rather smiley, or as smiley as they could be with their temperaments.

   “Yes, it has.” Sakura agreed quietly.

   “Oh, and I’ve been meaning to ask you but in between all the… dagger throwing and whatnot, I didn’t get the chance to, but who made your costume?” Jakob asked. “What a curious little accessory, you have Sakura. Just how do they move?”

   Sakura giggled. “I think you’ll have to ask Oboro. She was the one to make my costume. I know, it’s very well put together. I think I’m getting used to it now, but it is still a little embarrassing.”

   “I will have to sing praises unto her in your steady later, milady. She is a clever tailor, that Oboro. Perhaps she asked that tactician – Yukimura – for some of his animated puppetry mechanics and applied it to your costume.” Jakob mused.

   He glanced at the top of Sakura’s head. The ears, presumably attached to her headband, moved. They flicked and jerked about, sometimes seeming to correspond to her mood though Jakob was quite certain it may have just been his imagination as they were likely on a loop of pre-programmed instructions. Still, they were eerily realistic from their movements and texture, right down to the inclusion of veins. He couldn’t see any obvious internal puppetry at a glance. It was rather skilful work at that.

   “Yes, I should properly thank her for hard work again. I feel like I didn’t do that enough this morning.” Sakura replied.

   “I’m sure Oboro knows regardless.” Jakob assured her as they continued on their way to the castle barracks.

   “I know…” Sakura whined. “But, I want to be certain she knows lest I sound rude.”

   “Oh kitten, you are so sweet.” Jakob mused.

   Sakura blushed, going nearly as pink as her cheeks. Her eyes widened; pupils dilating. Her shoulders staunched, and she found herself walking on her tip-toes.

   “You flatter me, Jakob.” Sakura murmured, averting her eyes.

   “I do not. I only give sincere compliments, my dear kitten.” Jakob teased.

   Sakura continued to blush harder. “It makes me really tingly when you say that. A good tingly.” she said.

   “That would be the honeymoon phase kicking in.” Jakob replied.

   “I see. I’m glad though. It makes me happy.” Sakura said.

   “It makes me happy as well.” Jakob smiled curtly.

   Sakura caught a glance of his smile. Her heart fluttered. She blushed harder. That tingly feeling in her toes seemed to continue to shoot up through her and cause her to grow warmer. She smiled. She was glad to have seen such a smile and better yet, she was glad to be its cause.

   “I hope it never goes away. This tingly feeling.” Sakura mumbled.

   “You are too adorable, kitten.” Jakob replied.

   Their conversation lulled but as they walked, they strayed closer together. Their hands brushing over each other but not quite grasping them. They entered the castle shortly enough and soon wandered through the ornate halls until they found their rooms. They briefly stood outside of their paired doors.

   “I will see you soon for dinner.” Jakob said.

   “Yes, of course.” Sakura replied with a nod.

   They then both entered so they could get changed out of their costumes. Jakob entered his room and he hummed a little tune. His walk with Sakura had certainly put him in a good mood after all that fighting and festivities. Though, he enjoyed that too, but he was a more placid person, so he felt more content to simple wander and chat than to run around and sling arrows about. Besides, the fake chains on him were getting to be annoying by now.

   As he freed himself from those, he began to take off his tie. He slowly unknotted it from around his neck and he breathed a little. Then, the room shook with a scream from next door: Sakura. The little hum on his lips died and he bolted from the room. He swung himself around and opened the next door over as forcefully as he could.

   He held onto the doorframe. His heart hammered, and he slowly tried to examine what was wrong with the picture before him as his mind raced so he was unable to clear-headedly even see what was before him.

   The bed behind Sakura was unmade. Her little clogs had been left at the door. The windows were tightly shut, and the curtains drawn. And yet, Sakura teary-eyed in front of him, her hands clutched before her breast and she trembled like a leaf. She swallowed a sob.

   “Jakob…” she murmured. “Something is very wrong.”

   Jakob took a breath and lightened up his stance to something far calmer and composed as compared to his postured as controlled by inflamed panic.

   “Yes, kitten?” he asked, voice cracking as he tried to mask his frantic behaviour.

   “That’s just it.” Sakura hiccupped. “Kitten. I-I’m becoming a cat.”

   Jakob blinked out of confusion. He felt all panic erase from him, only to be replaced with nonplus. He stood up a little straighter, but his brow quirked.

   “Ex-Excuse me?” he stammered. “Become a cat… you say?”

   “I know! It sounds impossible!” Sakura wailed. “B-But it’s true…”

   Jakob came inside a little further and closed the door behind him. He suspected this was not something he would want any of the other castle inhabitants to be overhearing. Then, as he came a little closer, he began to notice some unusual physical traits that Sakura was not sporting moments prior to entering this room.

   Most noticeably was the fact that she had seemed to have grown half an inch. Though, a proper look soon made Jakob realise it was merely because she was still on her tip-toes though, her feet were now oddly shaped. They were elongated and covered in pink fur; a few hues paler than her hair.

   Upon her hands, she had sprouted claws. Beneath her stockings and sleeves, her skin was now padded with pink fur. Her facial structure was changing before his very eyes. Her mouth and nose protruding slightly like a snout. The tip of her nose transforming to something akin to a love-heart shape and becoming wet.

   Her eyes, her lovely eyes, remained the same though but they were besotted with fear and terror from the unknown and from the change. The pitiful look in their glassy texture caused Jakob’s heart to wrench.

   “I see that now, kit- my lady.” Jakob replied.

   He offered her his hand and she replied with a paw. Jakob was surprised by the softness of the silky padding now on her digits and by the fur protruding between them.

   “What are we to do…?” Sakura cried.

   She still seemed to be transforming. Her ears flicked about, and her tails swayed. They were real. They were definitely real. There was not doubt about it, and it was possible they had ceased being part of her a fake costume for quite some time given the little change in their movements between now and then.

   “I haven’t the faintest clue…” Jakob said. He retracted his hand.

   Sakura gasped, afraid she had disgusted Jakob, so she moved away from him. Her shoulders shuddered.

   Jakob put his hand to chin, like he always does when he’s in serious thought. “I thought you were to be of dragon’s blood….” he mused. “Would it not be more appropriate for you to be able to transform into, well, a dragon.”

   Sakura sobbed harder.

   “But, then again, someone as gentle as you could never become a rampaging dragon.” Jakob added but to little avail.

   Sakura still cried, wetting the fur rimming her eyes. Her entire face seemed to be ceased morphing. It had settled on new angles and bone structures now. Though, her fur was still growing and thickening. It was an eerie sight to behold and likely worse to feel.

   “Perhaps you have long-lost kitsune blood…?” Jakob mused. “Either way, perhaps a Beast Stone might revert this sudden transformation.”

   “A Beast Stone, yes! That might just do the trick.” Sakura replied happily, eyes widening and drying. “But, what brought this on all of a sudden?”

   “I haven’t the foggiest.” Jakob confessed.

   “B-But what if it doesn’t help me?” Sakura worried.

   “What do you mean?” Jakob asked.

   “What i-if acquiring a Beast Stone doesn’t… change me back?” Sakura paused, swallowed a sob but it was obvious she was bursting at the seams, and not just because of her new body type trying to inhabit human clothes. “H-How will any-anyone love me? My brothers…? My sisters? Y-You…?”

   Sakura’s voice was tiny. She stared at the floor when her eyes were not open during her tearful confession.

   Jakob drew in her closer. He cupped the side of her face, tilting her head upward even when Sakura didn’t want to make eye contact.

   “Your siblings are the kindest, most compassionate people I have ever met. If they cannot love you like this, then they have not just betrayed your or I but their entire realms. As for me? Sakura, my dearest, you have bewitched me body and soul. I will forever love you with all my heart. Your physical appearance has no bearing on that.” Jakob professed with a beautifully kind voice.

   Sakura melted into his hand. “Thank you, Jakob.” She replied, her anxieties were quelled for now.

   Jakob, out of curiosity, then scratched her cheek. Weaving his fingers between her fur and Sakura stiffened.

   “What are you doing?” she asked.

   “I’m afraid I could not resist.” Jakob replied. “Does milady dislike it?”

   He then scratched behind her ears. She let out of a great and cumbersome purr of enjoyment. Her eyes widened, as did Jakob. She also bolted her paws over mouth.

   “I do.” Sakura shyly confessed from behind her paws once she eased into the affection.

   Whiskers sprouted from her cheeks and perhaps now her transformation was as complete as it was going to get.

   “I’m glad. I would hate to discomfort you.” Jakob replied.

   Sakura removed her paws from her mouth. She embraced Jakob and snuggled up to him. Her purring grew louder and more fluid now that her voice was accustomed to making such noises.

   “I love you.” Sakura purred.

   “I love you too.” Jakob said.

   Sakura slowly removed herself. She got further up onto her tip-toes and pecked Jakob’s cheek. Jakob smiled and moved his head so that his lips met the corner of Sakura’s mouth and cheek. She went back down onto her heels, sort of.

   “Kiss me?” she asked.

   “With pleasure.” Jakob purred.

   Sakura aligned her snout with Jakob’s mouth. He pressed a hesitant kiss unto her mouth. Her fuzz was soft but her lips hard. Still, he kissed her as earnestly and as passionately as he had done before when she was a human. Sakura purred into the kiss. Jakob thrummed with elation.

   Sakura opened her mouth slightly. She tentatively licked Jakob’s lips as he kissed her. She twisted the tip of her tongue over the dips and curves of Jakob’s lips. Her tongue was rough, coarse, but she was still so sweet and soft nonetheless. He did truly love her even as his lips reverberated with her purrs and her newfound propensity for licking during kissing.


End file.
